Talk:Brute
Source Elcor? Proof please?-- 22:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ^http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/323/index/8812774 :Read the references. It wouldn't be in there without a source. Lancer1289 23:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Its not confirmed yet but there may be a mix of a bit of turian in there as well--Jwgray1985 01:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Speculation doesn’t belong on talk pages. If you want to speculate, please take it to the appropriate places. Lancer1289 01:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ...? What do you talk about on a talk page then?-- 02:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's all listed in the Community Guidelines. Lancer1289 02:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) According to Brenon Holmes, Brutes are Krogan/Turian hybrids. Source: https://twitter.com/#!/BrenonHolmes/status/154638914580262913 Talk pages are for improving the article, I find this page a bit moot, as ME3 hasn't even come out yet. Ruler Of The Wastes 21:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :You are not allowed to talk about anything on a talk page. You have to discuss the article and only that. I'm surprised that replies talking about what to talk about when talking on a talk page have not been removed because they are not talking about the article and instead are talking about what to talk about on the talk page. This kind of talk is inappropriate and only leads to more people talking about things other than the article on the talk page. If you want to talk about the topic of the article and not about the article itself, then you need to go to the forum, where people are unlikely to see what you have typed because it's not in the talk page of the article which is related to what you were talking about.-- 18:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Please be aware that comments such as this are highly inappropriate for article talk pages. If you have an issue with site procedures, you should direct your complaints to an admin. These talk pages are reserved for discussing the upkeep of articles only. If you wish to comment on or speculate about an article's subject, you are welcome to do so on this wiki's Forums or a User Blog. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, that is why I think we shouldn't discuss procedure on talk pages, where it is unrelated to the article.-- 12:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or is anyone else seeing a resembalance to the Brute from deadspace when they look at Brute's picture? :Vaguely, but I think it's too vague to warrant mentioning. Also remember to sign your posts.--Hawki 09:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Not on talk pages please. JediSpectre117 09:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) It actually looks more like a Yahg mixed with a Turian. The shoulders and charging motions are similar. I know it does not warrant mention in the article, but i think the Krogan description came after they made it a Yahg. Does the "Eye of the Hurricane" achievement warrant mention? So, I was wondering... maybe in a Trivia section, but anyone else think (or not think) a mention of the Brute related achievement would be appropriate? You get "Eye of the Hurricane" for killing a Brute while it's charging at you. AbsolutGrndZer0 09:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :No because it is mentioned elsewhere. Lancer1289 14:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok thanks. That's why I asked first instead of adding it. :) AbsolutGrndZer0 15:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Reason of fusin krogan and turian Why didn't the reapers simply turn krogans into husks? Krogans are powerful enough, why did they mix them with turian husks? :Topics like this belong either in the forums or a blog post as this isn't what talk page are for. Lancer1289 15:22, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Headshots The article says they're affected by headshots. Is that still true following the latest patch? Should it be removed or altered? 18:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not certain, but since the recent patch was for multiplayer, changes to the article text ought to indicate whether the new information is true for multiplayer or single-player. I don't know whether the multiplayer patches affect single-player. Diyartifact 18:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I removed the information. But now I'm re-reading the patch notes--it only says it removed the headshots for Geth Primes and Harvesters. The Brute is only mentioned for headshot damage regarding the Kishock (so, MP only). I took this to mean they didn't have headshot bonus damage originally, but I could be wrong. Trandra 18:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Brute Instant Kill I have noticed this, no idea whether others have noticed this or not but Brutes seem to do their instant kill much more often on Single-player than they do in Multiplayer. I have been executed by a Brute maybe 5-10 times in my time on Mass Effect 3's multiplayer and I have been on a long-ass time. But I have been executed many a time on Priority: Earth and Priority: Palaven by Brutes and do not even get me started on Mahavid. All in all, has anyone ever noticed this in Brutes or am I just extremely unlucky in Single-player? TheRello99 (talk) 06:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :First, sign your posts. Second, Not once I've been insta-killed by a Brute in SP. Sure, they excessively charge even at mid-long distances, but rarely execute. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 06:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Edited and yeah I mean every walkthrough I have seen has never had anyone executed by anything ONCE though I know SSoHPkc got executed by a Banshee once. However I get executed all the time by Brutes and Banshees, the occasional Phantom but never Atlas.. TheRello99 (talk) 06:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Chest Beating and Ground Pounding So I actually read somewhere on the forums on a post by one of the Bioware developers that when Brutes actually beat their chest and their eyes glow red, that is their cue to instant-kill, similar to Atlas and Phantoms needing to perform a melee attack before sync-killing. So I did some more testing and it is correct. When a Brute beats his chest and his eyes glow red, that means he is primed for an instant-kill/sync kill. So I was curious whether I am allowed to add that to the page or not. Can I? TheRello99 (talk) 02:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. It's a noteworthy addition, and there's already various player notes regarding the Brute's behaviour and other enemies' sync-kill behaviour. LilyheartsLiara (talk) 02:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC)